Story of Monster Owners
by Elrik Lasanti
Summary: Vincent vomits up Materia, which morphs into baby versions of the things Vincent morphs into. Snippets in the life of Vincent and Cid, before and during their sudden babysitting gig. VincentxCid, in that way
1. Interview with a Monster Owner, Cid

We didn't know how it happened. All me and Vince could figure out was that sumthin' made him throw up materia, which then turned into little hellspawn replicas of the demons that he used to transform into. We ended getting a chibi-Chaos runnin' around the house, a baby Galian Beast chasing butterflies in the backyard and the other two in Galian's stomach (he was hungry, and we couldn't find food fast enough). Actually, that ended up being pretty good thing. For one thing, I'm barely managing with two of 'em, let alone four. The other thing was, was that I don't think we would've had enough space for them all. Shera already moved out of the house in Rocket Town, so we used her room as a bedroom for Chaos (and his wingspan was fucking huge, even fresh from the materia), and I just know that Hellmasker and Death Gigas wouldn't have wanted to share rooms. Galian, puppy that he was, got a dog kennel.

And no, before you ask, Chaos's room is not a fucking nursery. No matter what Tifa or Yuffie says, it's not a fucking nursery. For one thing, he grew far too qui--

WHAT? HELL NO! What the fuck did I just tell you? For fuck's sake, we're not raising the two as our kids! Shit now you've got that image of Vin being pregnant in my head. Fuck, I mean Galian for one thing, is more like a pet. A fucking odd-looking pet that likes really really rare (read: alive and kicking) meat. At least he still learned commands like 'stay there and shut up', 'sit down ya mangy mutt', and 'just eat your goddamned food'.

Huhwah? What about Chaos? Well, Chaos is a little different. He's like a normal little brat, albeit one with wings, fangs and purple leathery skin. Yes, he can speak, although for now he sounds like an eight year old...With a really freaky face. And before you ask, no, I do not consider either of them as Vincent's 'babies'. Out loud.

Vin! Shi-I mean, where'd you come from?

Vince, baby, why're you pointing the Death Penalty at me?

Vincent, I swear to god, I did not call them your babies. Can you point it away now?

No, that does not mean I'm guilty.

Yes, positive.

Thank you. Can I get on with the narration in peace then?

Thanks.

Anyway, next question. The beginning? It was sorta hellish. Luckily, after we got Galian house-trained (which was a miracle) and Chaos to accept getting cutting his claws cut (also a miracle), things started to get better. Hell, they turned out kinda peachy, as you could probably see.

Say what? Oh, right. Well, watching Galian chase butterflies never gets old, and because he can't do any of that exploding yellow ball crap yet, he keeps tryin' to use his claws to swipe at them. He's been doing that ever since he was little (which was what? Six, or seven months ago?), and he still can't get at the little insects.

Chaos has in fact used Satan Slam...once. The resulting damage caused us to move for a few months while our home was getting fixed. I think it traumatized him not to do it again, and he stayed in his dinky temporary room for a week bawling his little black eyes out. Which proved that yes, Chaos does have tear ducts, and how truly awesome me and Vin are at teaching little demons guilt.

No, that doesn't sound like parenting.

What? That's it? No more questions about 'em? Okay then.

A/N: This was written as a promise for the Vincent and Cid mailing list. I asked for ideasin order to revitalise the list with my own story, and Liannabob gave me the image of Galian chasing butterflies. This was spawned from it.


	2. Interview with a Monster Owner, Vincent

Why do we walk Galian? Simple. It's a way to keep the monsters down, and give him exercise at the same time. You don't expect us to keep him in the back yard all the time do you?

Galian, don't go too far.

Oh Chaos is currently having some one on one time with Cid. This of course means Highwind is going to work on his planes while Chaos watches, and hopefully not gaining some of his more colourful language. While I have tried to curb the amount of curses in Cid's vocabulary, it's impossible for me to keep an ear on him const-

Galian come back, you're going too far!

Good boy.

Hmm? How did this thing with Cid start? Very slowly. I first saw him as somewhat of a bumpkin really, although this was mainly due to the image he projected. He in turn saw me as an 'angsty piece of shit with a guilt complex the size of Midgar'. At the time I didn't want or need companionship, content to be alone and separate from the rest of the group, and Cid's blunt assessment of me, while true, made me dislike him.

Wallace resorted to giving a few of the same insults now and then while Kisaragi settled for rifling through my pockets. Cait Sith left me alone after I threatened to destroy the moogle, Nanaki was smart enough to know that I wanted solitude, Strife had his own problems to deal with, and Lockheart was too busy helping him with them. Cid was the only person in the group that consistently tried to make me talk, being too stubborn to take the hint but sensible enough not to do it while anyone else was around save Nanaki.

He persisted in trying to hold a conversation with me because he wanted me to stop brooding. The reason he gave me at the time was that my 'angst vibes' as he so put it irritated him to such an extent that he had to try to talk to me to stop. I found out much later that his real reason was to find out WHY is was so introspective, and to find out if he could help.

Don't forget to chew Galian.

Let me place a scenario to you: you have just been told that a person that you previously thought was uncaring, selfish and rude told you that he wanted to talk to you to find out how to help you, would you believe him?

Thought not. Neither would I, which is why Highwind told me a different reason than the one he really had. Underneath the bluster and the smoke, he really is quite intelligent. Something he hides from the rest of the world simply because he wants to. In actual fact, I think he considers it a test. If you're able to see the Inner-Cid, you deserve to be his friend.

Hmm...I don't precisely remember when I started to notice the parts which Cid kept hidden. It was very gradual, and I don't think there was a single moment when I thought 'Oh, Cid has more depth than it seems, I think I'll go talk to him some more'. It was a very slow passing of time that allowed me to slowly participate in our conversations willingly instead of being badgered into them, and eventually revealing a great deal of my personal history with him. It took a while, but I did eventually consider him a friend.

Our romantic relationship was just an extension of our friendship. It was slow in coming, but felt incredibly natural. In fact, it was hours after our first kiss when I realized that it was our first kiss. Neither of us noticed because it felt like we did it any other day. The sex did take a little while longer though. And before you ask, Cid is incredible.

Couldn't you have inferred from your observations during the first interview?

Hmph. If you haven't figured out our behaviour, I won't tell you.

No. And I do believe our time is up. Galian! Come, we're leaving.


End file.
